voicetapebywisdom1fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelo
Voice Tape Isang maikling storya na nilikha ni ariel s. tabag na nanalo sa palanca award Characters Angkel ato : Angkel ni dante na nabundol ng bus Dante :Anak ni nanang at pamangkin ni angkel ato. Magdalena : Asawa ni angkel ato Nanang : Nanay ni dante Boying : Kaibigan ni dante Angkel Mulong : Ikatlong kapatid ni Nanang. (No read no Right) Summary Nag simula ang kwento noong bumalik sina dante at ang kanyang nanang sa lumang bahay nila upang hanapin ang sertipiko ni dante bilang isang best in math sa elementarya at highschool. habang hinahanap nila ang sertipiko nakakita sila ng isang voice tape na pag mamay ari ni angkel ato, naalala nya lahat ng mga kaganapan na ng yari sa kanyang angkel ato. at nakasaad doon sa voice tape kung bakit na matay si angkel ato. Setting Nag simula ang storya noong 1990 at ang mga tao roon ay naniniwala sa mga pamahiin at sa santa teresita cagayan eto ang lugar kung saan nakatira ang author ng kwentong ito. Plot introduction Umuwi sa dating tahanan nila si dante at ang kanyang nanang upang hanapin ang sertipiko ni dante sa pag ka best in math sa elementarya at highschool. Rising Actor Nakita nila ang voice tape na pag mamay ari ni angkel ato. Climax si Angkel ato ay nabundol ng bus habang nasa school si dante. Falling action Sinabi ng kaibigan niya na hindi accidente ang pagkamatay ng angkel ato. sinadya talagang tumalon si angkel ato at nag pabanga sa tumatakbong bus. Denoument Umabot na si dante sa tamang edad para malaman na niya kung ano ang nakasaad sa voice tape na pag mamay ari ng kanyang angkel ato. Symbolism Voice tape ang ginamit na instrumento para maka deliver Plot Type Drama at Flashback. Compare and contrast of Burqa Avengers and a thousands plendid suns According to what i watched yesterday is the burqa avenger, both came from afghanistan and they are both woman. and there are both appreciated the importance of education and they are came from poverty and they want to achieve the rights of woman to have . because in their country only man who are allowed to have education, and woman are just stay in home and threaten like maid. mariam are a very shy girl a girl that have no education and other people think mariam is stinky and dirty "Contrast" The protagonist in the story who live in the middle east with different lifestyle and beliefs. # Yes my expectation is the story about terrorist because if you heard the place afghanistan means lots of terrorist. # Burqa means that the woman who wear that is undercontrol by her husband. # No I don't want to wear that clothes, and first of all i'm not one of them. # if symbolize of being undercontrol by her husband and no education. # No because she did not like the suffocating way the pleated cloth kept pressing against her mouth. # slaves. # Because being modern is the best because you are updated # she compare herself in other woman that have a better education than her. # Happy and strong.